Don't Let Me Go
by NewUsername
Summary: AU- What happens when Chad Dylan Cooper an average, boring guy is hit by a truck with his secret love, the famous Sonny Munroe witnessing all of this? Will love blossom? Or will it come crumbling down.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hey! I'm back and ready to finish this story off, the old one will be deleted and fixed. **

**This story last got 176 reviews in only 18 chapters and I hope everyone who was following this story before will still read and enjoy the slightly changed version :) **

I woke up to the sound of loud barking. I sat up, and my dog, Rex, was bouncing on my bed. Guess it was time to take him for his early morning walk. I jumped out of bed, took a shower, got dressed and ran down the stairs. I put the blue leash on Rex and headed out the door.

It was a very quiet morning, the trees were swaying with the light breeze and not a soul had woken up from their sleep. I just walked down the clear path, enjoying the new summer day.

Well, let me tell you about myself, my name is Chad Dylan Cooper, I'm 22 years old and I live on my own. My parents decided to leave me at the age of 18 and I've had a really rough life, I'm not rich, I don't have that much money and I work in a small diner as a waiter. I know it's not an amazing job, but, it pays the bills. I'm just an average guy still working hard and waiting for my break in life.

Suddenly Rex started to bark and pull on his leash, What's gotten into him? I thought. I then looked at where he was staring, it was the park, but not only the park, but a cute little puppy with a bow on her head was running around with her owner. Aw, I think Rex has a little puppy crush. I let Rex off his leash and watched him run to his little friend.

I walked up to the gate and heard the most adorable laugh ever. I looked and nearly gasped at who I saw… It was SONNY MUNROE! Wow, Sonny Munroe is the most amazing actress in Hollywood, I've watched all her movies she's been in. Also, her father is the owner of a huge record company. But, why is she in a small, smelly park with dogs? Shouldn't she be at the Oscar Awards or something? Just then I was snapped out my thoughts when I heard someone talking to me

"Um...Hey" Oh my gosh! Sonny Munroe is talking to me? _Don't be stupid and talk to to her! _Who are you? _Your conscience now do as I say! _Okay, gosh.

''Hey, wait you're Sonny Monroe. What are you eve doing _here" I said, looking around at the old, rusty park._ "I can't believe I'm even talking to you" I probably look like an obsessed fan now, oh well. IT'S SONNEY MUNROE.

"Wait, you recognise me? Okay, I'm just here walking my dog, I could use a break without anyone following me or asking me questions. I've had enough of it"

"Oh! No, I didn't follow you here. I was just walking my dog and I saw he was barking at yours and-"

She sighed "It's fine. I'm sorry I snapped, it's just frustrating for me, you know? If it was anyone else this would be everywhere on TV, internet, magazines. I just want to take my dog for a normal walk without being asked about it."

"I understand." I took a glance at our dogs and at that moment, I wish I'd neutered my dog. We both started laughing. "If our dogs can get along, we should too."

"I guess we should, but you have to let me trust you. You can't tell anyone about me here, right?"

"I won't" a look of relief spread her face "Are you walking here tomorrow morning?"

"I am, I walk here every morning now." YES! "I didn't even get your name"

"It's Chad." She has nice eyes… big, brown-

"So, Chad. Tell me about yourself then" She wanted to know about me?

"Alright" I said with a smile and with that we talked for at last 2 hours until she had to go.

I just met Sonny Munroe. SONNY MUNROE.

**A/N - SONNY MUNROE! Hahaha, just a few changes made in this chapter. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like and the next chapter will be out soon.**

**- Zara **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Chapter 2 :)**

Me and Sonny had been seeing each other for a while now, nearly everyday. We would go to the park, go to lunch in the weirdest places so that nobody would recognise Sonny and I even helped her our with her new movie script. Our friendship was going well but I can't help thinking about her in another way, a more _stronger _way but that is least of my problems right now.

Last week I got fired at the diner from Alan, my boss.

_"You think this is a joke Chad? You're late again"_

_"I was somewhere important and I- I just lost track of time" This is what I get for helping Sonny with her script. _

_"I think you should start looking for a new job, don't come in tomorrow morning" _

Now? I'm broke and I refuse to go back to that other way I used to make money, that's all in the past.

_"Did you deliver it?" He looked furious, as if he was going to burst any second._

_"No… They stole the package and he ran off with the money too"_

_"What?!" He came closer to me, with one fist hitting my face and the other at my stomach. He continued to throw punches at me until I was on the floor._

_"I need that money" He said and walked away._

I swore to myself I would never deal again but, I could end up with nowhere to stay.

**SONNNY'S POV **

I hate this! How can he make me do this? I don't want to, I'm 22 years old.

"Dad! I can't!" I screamed

"I've talked to Anthony and his father about this, they agree to it" He was calmly talking, looking down at his newspaper.

"You talked to Anthony about this?!"

"I did. Can't you understand that if you marry him our companies will join? It's done, Sonny." This is all my dad ever wanted, more money. I ran upstairs, slammed my door shut and curled up on my bed, warm tears shooting down my face. Why? Why would my own dad make me do this, I can't think straight, I need Chad. I grabbed my phone from my purse and opened up a new message.

_**I need to talk to you. It's important, meet me at the park in 15? x**_

I desperately waited for a reply

**Sure, see you there x **

I quickly put my boots on, grabbed my coat and headed out.

**A/N - Oooo, getting a little interesting. Tell me what you liked and what you didn't. **

**What's your favourite colour? Tell em in a review! **

**And thanks to **

**swactwilight14 - I'm glad I inspired you to keep writing :) and yes! I'm back and I'll be sure to read some of your new stories.**

**An old friend - Oooooh, who are you? xD and yes I am back :) **

**- Zara **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Chapter 3, hope you like it :) **

**CHAD'S POV **

I was scrolling down the jobs list on my laptop when I got a text from Sonny

_**I need to talk to you. It's important, meet me at the park in 15? x**_

Huh, Sonny wants to see me? She's not usually out at the park at this time but I'll go see what's up, I texted her back and headed out to the park.

As I arrived I saw Sonny lightly pushing herself on the swing, I went up behind her and gave her a small push. "Hey" I said, she wouldn't reply to me though, I went around and sat on the swing next to her, pushing myself with my feet so I could see her face that she was hiding with her hair. She looked as if she had been crying. "Have you been crying?" I asked.

"No" She quickly started to rub her bloodshot eyes.

"Yes, you have" I said knowingly "Spill"

"It's my dad. He wants me to do something that I don't want to" He _what_? I gave her a weird look "Not like that!" Oh.

"He wants me to, he wants me to marry… Anthony" Anthony? "My boyfriend"

"Since when do you have a boyfriend? And why didn't I know about this?"

"Chad, wait, let me-"

"No! We talked for months and you never mentioned him!" My voice was getting louder. Why didn't she tell me this? I was just an idiot, thinking about her, as if our friendship could've gone further into something and now she tells me?

"I didn't think I had to tell you!" She was also getting louder. "Why do you even care so much?"

"I don't know, Sonny. Okay? I don't know." With that, I got off the swing and started walking towards the path.

"Chad!" I kept walking faster, I really don't want to talk to her right now. She was trying to catch up to me but I walked faster onto the road.

"Can't you just leave me alone?!" I screamed, as I turned around to walk, something bright was approaching me.

"CHAD!" I heard Sonny's voice, but I was already down on the ground. Every inch of my body hurt, mainly my back. I could hear a man's deep voice telling me not to move but it was fading away and my eyes slowly shutting no matter how much I tried to keep them open, the last thing I could see were faint, blurry street lights. What just happened?

**A/N - :O… Well, I'm not gonna say anything. You guys tell me in a review. Update coming soon. **

**-Zara **


End file.
